deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Hitomi
Hitomi (ヒトミ , Hitomi) is a video game character from the Dead or Alive video game series. Debuting in Dead or Alive 3 she is a karate expert and the daughter of a Japanese mother and German karate master. She has been practicing karate under her father's tutelage since she was a child. Hitomi enters the Dead or Alive Tournaments either to prove her skills and/or to see Ein. It is unclear whether she actually knows that the amnesiac, martial art prodigy that she once knew is actually a Shinobi master and leader by bloodline of the Mugen Tenshin clan. History Dead or Alive 1 and Dead or Alive 2 Hitomi was born in Germany to a German Karate master and a Japanese woman, making her a genetic mix of German and Japanese. As revealed in DOA3's backstory, Hitomi first found ‘Ein’ passed out in the Black Forest after he had been abandoned by DOATEC during the Project Epsilon experiments. Taking him home, she and Ein studied karate under her father until the second Dead or Alive tournament, which Ein entered. During this tournament Ein regained his memories, remembering that he was really Hayate. Dead or Alive 3 Hitomi enters the DOA3 Tournament in order to test her skills against other martial artists and prove to her father, a German Karate master, that she is capable. She crosses paths with Jann Lee, who also shares a keen passion for Martial Arts, and the two share some philosophies about the way of martial arts. In the last few bouts she finally meets with Ein, although having recovered from his amnesia he is now Hayate. She tries to convince him to come back to her father's dojo in Germany, as well as prove to him her martial arts skill. Unfortunately she losses to Hayate/Ein, but was still able to prove her martial arts skills. With that, Hitomi's father let her leave the dojo as she moves on with her life. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Hitomi was invited to Zack Island for the Dead or Alive 4 tournament. However, that was only a ruse concocted by Zack to lure the girls of DOA to a two week tropical vacation. Trapped on the island she spends her time shopping and playing beach games, notably befriending some of the other girls during the forced vacation, particularly Lei Fang whom she first encountered as a combatant in the previous tournament. Dead or Alive 4 When a sudden illness befell Hitomi's father, the owner of a successful Karate dojo and prominent member of the German martial arts community, and despite his recovery, the family's training hall became afflicted with financial trouble. Entering the fourth Dead or Alive tournament in an attempt for the cash prize, she defeats Lei Fang after a dispute over a cabbage. After defeating her, Hitomi yet again faces Jann Lee, after he 'rescues' her from a T-Rex (Hitomi actually found it cruel that Jann attacked the dinosaur, despite its attempt to eat her). Eventually encountering Hayate, she requested his help in rebuilding the dojo. Hayate challenged her to a fight, saying that if she proved herself by beating him, he would come back with her. It is unclear whether he ends up helping her, although it is assumed that she fails, given that in Helena's canonical ending, Hayate is seen with Ayane fighting his way through the DOATEC towers instead of accompanying Hitomi. After the tournament she is seen energetically dancing around her apartment while skillfully preparing breakfast, only to spill it when her doorbell rings. It is unclear exactly who was visiting her possibly Hayate/Ein . Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 After hearing that the new Dead or Alive Tournament would be held at New Zack Island, she vowed to make up for her loss in the previous tournament and left straight away only to once again end up stuck on the island, a victim of Zack’s fiendish trickery. She was the only one who had fell for the ruse, unlike the other girls who came with their personal reasons. Personality Hitomi is a martial artist through and through. Her victories have come as a result of a grueling training regimen as well as a complete commitment to her studies and her art. Not only has Hitomi practiced her techniques, she has studied them, coming to understand the deeper principles behind karate as well as of the art itself. Hitomi is very much an honorable competitor and follows the traditions of her art to the letter. She always fights fairly in a match, for to do otherwise would bring shame to her name, her martial art, and her father's dojo. Often after winning a bout, she will compliment her opponent. She is also fair in her dealings with others, treating everybody equally and with the respect that they deserve. She will not underestimate a foe by acting in a brash or overconfident manner. At all times, she will fight to the best of her ability, as she wishes to test her strength and training to the fullest. Relationships Ein Hitomi and her father found Ein in the Black Forest in Germany. After being used for the Epsilon Project, he didn't remember anything, so they brought him back to the dojo, naming him Ein. Hitomi and Ein trained together under her father, but Ein soon departed for the second Dead or Alive tournament, where he recovered from his amnesia. After this, Ein left for the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan. In the third Dead or Alive tournament, they meet again, Hitomi asking him to return to the dojo. Ein politely tells her to send his regards to her father, but he cannot return, having rediscovered his calling as a ninja. During the events of Dead or Alive 4, Hitomi goes out to find Ein, trying to convince him to come back to the dojo. Despite Ein heading on with the Mugen Tenshin to destroy the DOATEC towers, he and Hitomi still maintained a close friendship. Hitomi is the only non-ninja character to have relationships to Hayate. Since Hayate was Ein when she first met him, Hitomi knows Hayate by instinct. Hayate seems to care for Hitomi, seriously considering coming back to her father's dojo despite his mission to destroy DOATEC. Interestingly, he doesn't correct her when she refers to him as Ein, again showing his affection for her and appreciation for all that she and her father have done for him. Lei Fang During the Dead or Alive Tournament (DOA4 specifically) Hitomi and Lei Fang seem to bear slight animosity towards one another, however this might just be a friendly rivalry between martial artist. During the vacations on Zack Island and New Zack Island the two are seen to be very good friends, with Hitomi allowing Lei Fang to feed her strawberries and the two even playfully sitting side by side, sharing an ice cream. Tina Hitomi seems to be friends with Tina Armstrong as she was seen in Tina's story mode in Dead or Alive 3, where Tina discussed her acting career to her. However, the two are not seen together in any other cutscenes. Jann Lee In the Dead or Alive 3 tournament they meet early on, agreeing that true power comes from the mind, despite their different martial arts. They meet again in DOA 4, where Jann saves Hitomi from an enraged T-Rex, to her disdain. They seem to respect each other’s training in the martial arts, seeing the other as a worthy challenge. Preferences Gameplay DOA Hitomi can be considered the successor to Ein, in terms of fighting technique and statistics. However, Hitomi is slightly faster, compared to Ein's strikes being somewhat more powerful than hers. She has the strongest punch technics amongs females characters. Hitomi's fighting style relies on quick, medium-damage strikes, and her recovery time frame is excellent. Her tell-tale "wind-up" shared with Ein, however, is a popular counter-attack weakness for her, and the majority of her attacks lack good mix-up's, which means that most high-to-mid holds are effective against her. Her "interruption attacks" however (such as the Tsubauchi) are competent in keeping the opponent off guard, as well as making Hitomi preferable for aggressive players. DOAX Musical Themes The below themes are played during matches against Hitomi: *It's To Show - Dead or Alive 3 *Turn On The Lights - Dead or Alive 4 Trivia *Hitomi and Kasumi share similar motives; both enter the DOA tournaments to find Ein/Hayate (respectively) in order to help them achieve their goals. *Hitomi appears as a combatant in the fan-made CG movie series Dead Fantasy where cast members of the DOA franchise fight cast members from the Final Fantasy franchise. She's the only person in the series so far that doesn't have any sort of supernatural powers and magic spells, but has incredible strength to make up for it. *Hitomi is the first racially mixed character in the DOA series. *Despite her Japanese name and study in Karate, it appears that Hitomi is acclimated more into the German lifestyle than that of the Japanese - living in Germany, sporting western attire, blue eyed, and having a relatively close, more visible relationship with her German father (who is also her Karate Instructor) than her Japanese mother. *Hitomi is the first DOA cover girl to replace Kasumi - with the release of Dead or Alive 3, the advertisements were noticeably more focused on Hitomi rather than Kasumi. *Hitomi ranked 3rd place in the third DOA tournament. *The label on the back of Hitomi's jeans always bear the initials of the game she's in; for example, in Dead or Alive 4, they read "DOA4." *Hitomi's favorite color is Sky Blue. *Hitomi's favorite food is Sachertorte, a type of Austrian chocolate cake. Gallery File:HitomiDOAU1.jpg File:HitomiDOAU2.jpg File:HitomiDOAU3.jpg File:Moe_Hitomi_Bikini.jpg Endings 6K8GJSbfVsc VlXFIJ4AXfU Category:Characters